Standard tricycles are generally known in the art. Further, tricycles that include an upwardly extending rear handle to allow a parent to steer the tricycle are similarly known. Some tricycles include features such as a footrest for a seated child to use while the parent is pushing the tricycle. Other tricycles include a substantially rigid restraining hoop that extends around the seated child, and a safety harness that secures the seated child to the seat. Some tricycles also include a trailer for pulling a second rider. Notwithstanding, the present embodiment seeks to overcome certain of the limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.